Nos pas sur le parquet
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Des pas sur le parquet... Une femme, un homme. Un couple. De l'amour.


**Nos pas sur le parquet**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour membres du fandom Castle (et les autres)! Je ne sais pas si nous sommes encore nombreux ici, car fan je n'en doute pas… Enfin, rassurez-moi XD Mais bref, je vous reviens pour un OS ! J'avais dit à certaines qu'il y aurait peut-être un petit quelque chose pour Noël et voilà ! Et oui, malgré mes rares apparitions, l'écriture fait encore partie de ma vie (même si cet art se résume aujourd'hui à des écrits « universitaires » ^^) !**_

 _ **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que cela se sentira à la lecture. Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Silence. Calme. La nuit était paisible. Peut-être trop. Pas un bruit. Les nuages avaient laissé le ciel tranquille. La lune seule veilleuse de cette sombre masse la rassurait autant qu'elle ne lui donnait le tournis, le vertige. Vertige de l'amitié, de l'amour, de la vie. De sa vie. Tourbillon. De nombreuses années encore à vivre, à survivre, mais en fin de compte, si peu au vue de l'existence. Mais Katherine, l'esprit léger se sentait bien. Paradoxe. Peut-être mieux que jamais. Paradigme. Aucun poids sur les épaules. N'exagérons rien. Une chape de cristal sous les pieds, emprisonnée dans un carcan de soie, elle n'avait rien à envier aux autres, mais ses sentiments face à sa vie étaient aussi nombreux que contradictoires. Sa seule certitude, l'unique sentiment auquel son esprit et ses sens se vouaient corps et âme sans aucune restriction, sans aucune crainte : l'amour. Oui, son amour guidait ses pas et sa soirée. Ses pieds aussi agiles que ceux d'une ballerine, avec grâce, épousaient le parquet. Bois, lattes de chêne, brute, doux, elle adorait cette sensation. Naturelle, romantique, il n'en fallait pas plus pour réveiller ses sens déjà en émoi. Une démarche gracile, un léger déhanchement, la soie de son peignoir glissant sur ses hanches et ses cuisses, elle était amoureuse.

 _-Tentation… Emoi… Eveil des sens…_

Elle croisa le regard de son mari adossé au coin de la bibliothèque. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle appréciait sa verve sensuelle et poétique. Son regard posé sur elle, balayant son corps mais ne pouvant quitter trop longtemps son regard hypnotisant, il était là depuis un bon moment déjà. Il l'avait surpris puis épié, autant que son statut d'époux épris le lui permettait. Observer à sa guise la femme de sa vie, être le témoin de petit rien, de petit bout d'elle, il se savait privilégier.

 _-Amour… Envie… Lâcha-t-elle dans un sourire sincère et aguicheur._

Peu vêtue, sans un bruit, sans un regard désormais pour lui, elle marchait vers la fenêtre. Pas de déhanché, juste ses pas exagérant lentement sa démarche où ses orteils goûtaient le parquet, sa voûte les lattes et enfin, son talon l'essence du chêne. Un appel à la luxure. Quelques pas. Rick la suivit, ne voulant la quitter du regard. Elle était joueuse et il savait par avance qu'il allait, qu'ils allaient passer une excellente nuit. A nouveau adossé contre le mur du salon cette fois, il savourait l'instant.

Les yeux rivés sur un horizon de gratte-ciels, les étoiles au-dessus d'elle et le monde à ses pieds, elle se fit la réflexion que cette vue au-delà d'être l'une des plus belles vues du monde, était sa vue. La sienne. Un monde verticale qu'elle se plaisait à découvrir et redécouvrir chaque jour que la vie lui offrait. S'émerveillant de ces petites antennes chatouillant les cimes de ses pensées et des nuages, elle sourit. Elle venait de croiser le regard de son mari à travers le reflet de la vitre. Ses bras forts croisés sur ce torse où elle aimait se blottir, ses cheveux où elle aimait faire virevolter ses mains et son visage, que ses doigts connaissaient aujourd'hui par cœur, tant de fois dessiné. Elle fit glisser son kimono de soie au sol, à ses pieds, le regard toujours rivé au loin, sur cette étendue de béton et de verre. Son corps réceptacle de la lumière vierge et blanche de l'astre lunaire, lui donnait ce côté saint. Cet aspect de déesse irréelle. Spectre d'un fantasme trop élevé. Mirage d'une beauté inégalable. Illusion de ses rêves. Ses mots se bousculaient dans sa tête. L'écrivain s'était perdu face à sa muse. Comble.

Ses yeux perçant les détails de chaque étage pourtant nombreux, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge et le fit rejoindre son peignoir déjà sur le parquet. Il était à quelques mètres d'elle quand pourtant il vit son reflet. Sa poitrine dénudée exposée au monde, paradoxalement dévouée à son seul regard. Il se fit d'ailleurs la remarque, qu'il était heureux de n'avoir aucun voisin en face et d'être le seul à voir ce spectacle. Son spectacle. Leurs yeux à nouveau arrimés, Rick ne put refreiner son envie de la rejoindre. Seulement, à pas souples et alentis. Ils avaient tout leur temps. Le jour, seul fin de cette nuit charnelle. Désormais à quelques centimètres d'elle, il sentit cette odeur qu'il appréciait tant. La cerise, ce parfum doux et sucré mais plus encore, celui de sa peau. Etre amoureux, oui, c'était trouver et reconnaître une fragrance à l'autre.

Leurs regards perdus ou concentrés sur ces millions de vie dormant à cette heure-ci, elle le perçut derrière elle. Son corps se rapprocha inexorablement de lui, son dos épousant son torse bombé. Elle se détendit davantage encore si ce n'était alors possible et gémit lorsque l'étau des bras de son époux se resserra autour de son ventre.

Fixes, immobiles, ils regardaient l'au-delà avec une tendresse infinie, autant que ne pouvait l'être la vision de leurs âmes enlacées. Ses fines mains avaient rejoint les siennes pour entrelacer ses doigts, et ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre, il préféra délaisser le monde, pour son monde. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue. Elle bascula légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux glissant dans son dos, pour le laisser faire. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur son épaule. Rien d'autre. Il voulait prendre son temps. Tout simplement. Il planta un autre baiser dans son cou, enfouissant son nez contre sa nuque. La sentir ainsi lascive dans ses bras, l'envoûtait. Elle resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts autour des siens, adorant cette sensation d'être inséparable. Les yeux clos, elle ne maîtrisait rien et appréciait. Ce léger souffle contre son cou, ses mains glissant sensuellement sur son ventre, et qui remontaient… _Hum_ … Il progressait et elle prenait du plaisir, juste à appréhender la suite de cette escapade. Mais cela, c'était sans compter sur la sensualité de son mari. Une de ses mains contre sa hanche, l'autre redessinait non le contour de sa poitrine pourtant dressée pour lui, mais son entre-deux seins jusqu'à atteindre sa gorge qu'il saisit de sa grande main. La gorge tendue, et son cou ainsi à sa merci, il déposa ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle aimait cela. Sans conteste. La tête légèrement dodelinant, elle glissa sa main sur sa joue, le gratifiant des délices dont il la couvrait. Elle n'avait que cette main fébrile pour le remercier alors elle le caressait de sa mâchoire à ses petits cheveux sur le bord de sa tempe, tantôt de sa paume, tantôt de ses doigts le frôlant aussi subtilement qu'une plume. Ô qu'il aimait cela… Son visage toujours enfoui dans la nuque de son épouse, il remarqua que sa main tremblait inévitablement attirée, attisée par ce sein qui l'appelait. Il ne réprouva ce désir. Plus besoin. Ses mains calligraphièrent les formes de Kate. Sa hanche, ses côtes pour sa main gauche, et ce sein ô combien sublime pour sa main droite, habituée à l'écrire du bout de sa plume et à le caresser de ses doigts. Il connaissait son corps mieux que personne, et elle en était heureuse quand ses doigts dessinaient comme en ce moment même le galbe de son sein. Virtuose, délicat, subtile presque timide, elle lâchait prise, sa tête basculant contre son épaule.

Rick s'arrêta un instant. Elle était magnifique. Divine. Les lèvres entrouvertes, ou qui parfois se mordillaient de plaisir quand il se faisait un peu plus pressant, et précis contre sa poitrine. Son cœur d'homme n'en battait que plus pour elle.

 _-Je t'aime…_

Touchée par ses mots qu'il ne réservait qu'à des occasions spéciales ou charnelles lorsque, oui, il l'aimait plus que raison dans ses bras ou qu'elle lui faisait perdre la tête, elle tourna son regard pour observer son reflet dans la vitre. Il était ému. Emu, de lui avoir fait cette déclaration pourtant anodine après tant d'années de mariage et d'amour. Sans un mot, elle se tourna et lui fit face, ses bras autour de son cou. Un sourire. Puis deux, écho du premier. Elle redessina les contours de son visage. Tenta de replacer une énième fois cette mèche qu'elle aimait tant, et déposa son index sur ses lèvres. Elle caressait sa lèvre inférieure en se mordillant la sienne. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Mais elle attendrait. Ils patienteraient encore un peu. Le temps était avec eux cette nuit.

 _-Moi aussi, je t'aime…_

Elle venait de lui susurrer ces quelques mots au creux de l'oreille comme si elle ne voulait pas que l'univers soit témoin de cette déclaration si intime à ses yeux. Le rouge aux joues, parfois réservée face à ses _je t'aime_ , pourtant si simples, elle se blottit contre Rick, qui ne cessait de faire aller ses mains contre son dos nu. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tant. Il l'aimait aussi tendre. Sans stopper ses caresses dans son dos, il savourait l'instant présent. Elle aussi. Mais différemment. Elle recula son visage, juste de quoi plonger à nouveau dans l'azur de son océan, et entreprit sans un mot de le défaire de son tee-shirt, seul vêtement qu'il portait avec son caleçon. Ses mains chaudes glissèrent sur son ventre, pas trop bas, s'échappèrent sur les côtés à l'encontre de subtiles poignées d'amour et remontèrent, aventureuses, sur son torse, et ses pectoraux. Il aimait. Elle aimait. Ils aimaient autant ces moments où ils se dévouaient à chérir le corps de l'autre. Elle poursuivait de passer ses mains à plats sur son torse, dans des gestes in-calculés, mais ô combien charnels, quand elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour titiller ses lèvres des siennes. Première fois. Première fois de la soirée, qu'ils se laissaient aller à un léger baiser ou plutôt, à un léger effleurement. Ses bras toujours sous son tee-shirt gris, au niveau de ses épaules, elle voulait sentir leurs corps entraient en contact. Ressentir cette sensation des corps chauds, de sa poitrine sensible pressée contre son torse fort, et de cette chaire de poule incontrôlable lui parcourant l'échine. Comme si elle l'avait dans la peau.

Chose faite. Agréable sensation. Un tantinet déroutante. Ils se ressentaient corps et âme dévoués à leur amour. Il était beau. Elle était belle. Ils se contemplaient. Sans un mot. Sans un geste. Leurs regards, leur posture, seuls témoin de leur envie. Parfois, leur amour se résumait à cela. Mais c'était aussi et surtout, un prologue, un prélude, une mise en bouche… Une entrée en la matière pour découvrir le plat principal, l'intrigue, la saveur de l'histoire…

Leurs mains se remirent à caresser, cajoler, effleurer, câliner, choyer toutes ces parties du corps où seuls les amants pouvaient s'égarer. Des lieux cachés des yeux illégitimes par des morceaux de tissus, qui, une fois ôtés dans une chambre ou un endroit reculé, inaccessible aux profanes, se laissaient entrevoir à l'élu. _Un sourire. Puis deux, écho du premier._ Kate, sa lèvre inférieure prisonnière de ses dents, déposa délicatement, ses yeux rivés à ceux de son homme, sa main sur un endroit plus que stratégique. Ses doigts sur son caleçon au niveau de son entrejambe, elle prenait plaisir à le regarder souffler, les yeux luttant pour ne se clore déjà. Il tentait de maîtriser sa respiration. Il tentait de se maîtriser. Mais… Quitte à perdre la tête, ils seraient deux. Déposant sa tête sur son épaule, tant elle lui faisait voir des étoiles plein les yeux, il glissa une main légère sur son sous-vêtement. Rien de plus. De simples caresses. Mais surprise par cette main alors qu'elle était concentrée sur le plaisir qu'il prenait sous ses doigts, et sa tête qu'il venait de déposer sur son échine, elle réprima un gémissement. Elle ne s'y était pas entendue. Des années de couple, et il savait encore la surprendre. Sa main n'effectuant pourtant que de chastes frôlements sur sa féminité, elle préféra rendre les armes et déposer sa tête contre son épaule.

Fronts contre épaules. L'un à droite. L'autre à gauche. Leurs mains entre leurs corps ne bougeant qu'aux regards indiscrets. Ils étaient le yin et le yang d'un érotisme sans faille. Des échos. Des reflets. Le reflet de leurs âmes. Le reflet de leurs gestes. Le reflet de leur amour. Ils étaient des mimes. L'un en face de l'autre. Sans un regard car toujours dans l'épaule de son mari, elle immisça sa main à l'intérieur de son caleçon. Son plaisir à son apogée sous ses doigts, et un gémissement rauque contre son oreille. Elle était parfaite, mais lui aussi… Il remonta sa main contre son ventre et à plat, l'introduit sous son dernier sous-vêtement. Plus de frôlements chastes. De vrais frôlements lui tirant des feulements aussi animal que féminin. A entendre sa respiration et à la manière dont elle se collait et se déhanchait contre lui, il devinait lui donnait du plaisir autant qu'elle ne pouvait lui en prodiguer en jouant subtilement de ses doigts. Un miroitement de leurs âmes. Des échos. Des miroirs. Ils relevèrent leur visage. Se regardèrent un instant. Et fondirent sur les lèvres de leur moitié. Un jeu de caresses. Sans fin. Qui ne pouvait se terminer autrement…

* * *

 _ **Je vous remercie de votre lecture et à bientôt ! Joyeux Noël à tous !**_


End file.
